


Churlish

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Formal Caution, Gen, House Elves, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has received a Formal Caution from the Aurors, so he makes a wise decision.





	Churlish

Lucius’ fingers clenched the top of his cane, ice fury flooding his veins. 

He’d received his formal Auror caution that morning, the parchment still crumpled where he’d thrown it across the room. 

_**Last chance Malfoy! House Elves are to be paid. Have their own rooms. Given holidays. Treated with respect.**_

_The most powerful beings to walk the Earth, subordinate to simpering dimwits? It was unsupportable… Ridiculous!_

Lucius frowned then, remembering his Azbaban cell. How his bones had ached. How he’d sobbed with fear, terrified each night. 

_Perhaps_ , Lucius decided, _it might be politic to behave slightly better towards their Elves._

**Author's Note:**

> Churlish people lack civility and graciousness, a little bit like Lucius does here.
> 
> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
